Um quebracabeça de fotografias
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: O álbum de fotografias de Luna era repleto de recortes.


**Título: **Um quebra-cabeça de fotografia.

**Sumário: **O álbum de fotografias de Luna era repleto de recortes.

**Autora: **Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta: **Teka

**Observações: **Harry Potter não me pertence e essa fic não possui fics lucrativos.

Fic escrito para o projeto When you Smile 2.0 do fórum 6vassouras. Item usado: álbum de fotografias.

**Um quebra-cabeça de fotografias**

Desde criança Luna fora diferente. Enquanto as outras crianças gostavam de brincar entre si, Luna gostava de ficar com a mãe, observando seus experimentos. Enquanto as outras crianças gostavam de voar, Luna gostava de manter seus pés no chão. Sua mãe lhe dizia que já bastava que a mente de Luna alcançasse as nuvens; seus pais fariam muito bem em ficarem na Terra.

Porém, talvez a maior diferença entre Luna e as outras crianças fosse o modo como elas tratavam as fotografias: enquanto as crianças apenas tiravam fotos e as guardavam, Luna as recortava. Ela tirava várias fotos por dia e, ao final, as recortava para montar suas fotos.

Cada montagem em seu álbum era direcionada a uma pessoa. Luna adorava pegar suas fotos e coordena-las de modo a formar a imagem que ela tinha das pessoas.

Por exemplo, nas páginas dedicadas a seu pai, Luna tinha foto de nuvens coordenadas entre si de modo a formarem animais extraordinários. Fotos alegres, de dias claros como os olhos do pai. Fotos com tons de roxo, laranja, azul e de nuvens. Seu pai riu quando descobriu a correlação que sua filha fazia entre si e nuvens e perguntou o motivo. Luna disse que nuvens eram as escadas para o mundo dos sonhos e, ainda sim, portões para a vida. Sem nuvens não havia chuva e, sem chuva, não havia vida.

Já as páginas dedicadas a sua mãe eram repleta de colagens de fotos de pássaros. Corujas, pombas, andorinhas e pássaros que Luna não sabia o nome. Todos voando para longe dela. O céu de seus pássaros era sempre em tons de lilases, sem nuvens e sem fim, com pássaros realizando acrobacias que Luna jamais conseguiria realizar.

Havia também uma página para a Dama Cinzenta, o fantasma de sua casa em Hogwarts. As pessoas simplesmente não entendiam porque Luna tinha uma página de seu álbum dedicado a um fantasma, mas Luna não se importava se os outros entendessem. O álbum era dela, uma visão que ela tinha do mundo e deveria satisfazer a ela e a mais ninguém.

As páginas dedicadas a Dama eram revestidas pelos tons de azuis encontrados na Corvinal. O azul do estofado das cadeiras, das bandeiras, das cortinas e dos lençóis de sua cama. Também haviam montagens com a prataria da casa. Sempre borrões de prata, sempre presentes.

Para Ginny, Luna recortava e brincava com fotos das folhas de outono. Havia diversos tons de vermelho, cada folha era única, assim como segundo com Ginny, e por isso Luna tentava ao máximo manter a integridade da foto. Claro que, depois de um tempo, isso não foimais possível: havia folhas demais – lembranças demais – e Luna se viu as misturando alegremente.

Para Hermione, Luna usava fotos das inúmeras penas e tinteiros existentes em Hogwarts. Imagens de mãos escrevendo também se misturavam em suas colagens. Enquanto para a maioria das pessoas Hermione era um amontoado de livros e regras, para Luna, ela era a imagem de penas e tinteiros trabalhando em uma obra que ainda não estava completa.

Para Ron, Luna era óbvia: fotos de jogos de quadribol – jogados por ele ou não – de festas, de leões, do vermelho e amarelo da Grifinória. Ron era o que ele passava e Luna gostava dele justamente pela simplicidade.

Em um mundo cada vez menos simples, era importante ter uma página de seu álbum dedicado a coisas simples. Ron passava a ideia de que, não importava o quanto as coisas pudessem piorar – e Luna sabia que elas iam piorar -, a simplicidade era suficiente para fazer as pessoas se sentirem bem.

Neville era representado por imagens de árvores grandes, fortes e antigas. Árvores que existem e não imaginam sua grandeza porque estão cercadas por outras árvores que apenas parecem mais fortes e resistentes, mas na verdade não o são. Luna gostava particularmente das raízes dessas árvores: elas eram sempre tão fincadas ao chão, tão profundas, que Luna gostava de imaginar que as pessoas jamais compreenderiam por completo o poder delas, e por isso, as páginas de Neville eram formadas por conjutos de raízes a se confundirem eternamente.

Luna só tinha problemas com as imagens de Harry. Por mais que ela tentasse, ela não conseguia encontrar algo a que Harry pudesse ser comparado. Nada a fazia lembrar de Harry porque em Harry ela via o Harry. Ela via os olhos verdes, os cabelos despenteados, os dedos grossos e desgastados, o nariz comum. Não havia imagens que formassem Harry a não ser as dele mesmo.

As páginas de Harry eram cheias de fotos dele. Harry sorrindo, Harry voando, Harry segurando Edwiges, Harry sendo Harry.

Harry era Harry e ponto. Não precisava de montagem para ser explicado.

Estranhamente, olhar para as fotos simples e sem montagens de Harry fazia crescer em Luna uma alegria maior do que ela sentia olhando para as outras fotos em seu álbum. Talvez, ela pensava, fosse porque ver Harry, estar com Harry, era mais fácil do que ver e estar com os outros.

Ou talvez, ela apenas gostasse de olhar para ele.

**Fim.**

**Nota da Autora**: gostaram?Odiaram? Mandem reviews!

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


End file.
